Here Comes the Bribe
Here Comes the Bribe is a Valentine's Day themed episode of The Cleveland Show. Synopsis Cleveland and Donna renew their wedding vows for Valentine's Day. Meanwhile, Junior's mini-fridge, "Perry" stops working and he organizes a funeral for it. Plot After watching an Oprah Valentine's special, Donna gets the idea to renew and recite their own wedding vows. Following the guys advice, Cleveland infuriates her by writing his true feelings instead of something romantic. Refusing his apology, Donna drags Cleveland to marriage counseling. But after the counselor appears to side with Donna he makes it clear that Cleveland can swing the "treatments" in his favor for extra money. Cleveland quickly writes a check and the counselor asks Donna to bend to Cleveland's wishes for a while. Cleveland proceeds to abuse his position with Donna until the doctor demands Cleveland sleeps with his wife and threatens blackmail if Cleveland doesn't give in. Telling the guys, they advise him to give in. At the doctor's house, the wife is enthusiastic but Cleveland resists and admits he loves Donna only to find it was a set up to get him to really admit his love. Meanwhile, Junior's beloved refrigerator, "Perry," dies and Rallo helps him hold a funeral. But Junior later finds it in Rallo's room and Rallo tells him it was just the outlet that went bad. Junior demands his property but Rallo points out that it that it is now legally his and appeals to Junior's sense of justice. Later, Rallo goes further and sets it up as a hotel-style mini-bar in Junior's room and intends to charge Junior for using it. Junior tries to resist by buying his own snacks but finds the trip is more difficult that he imagined. Junior gives in and soon finds he owes over $1300. Rallo suggests he quit eating but the food seems to find Junior no matter what. Junior finds a loophole that the food isn't for resale and threatens Rallo with a crime without returning the fridge to his control and placing a fake part in his hair like Arnold Drummand. Cleveland closes the episode by noting that there is nothing funny about marriage counseling in that it costs a lot of money and they always side with the wife as he wishes the audience a happy Valentine's Day. Cast Trivia *The title of this episode is a pun on the fan-made, but more popularized lyric "Here Comes the Bride", from the famous wedding song, "Jesu, Joy of Man's Desiring". **Holt performs this song, during Cleveland and Donna's wedding renewal. *Donna lists her friends as the main female characters of Downton Abbey, but for some reason includes the recurring character, Lavinia Swire. *Junior naming his refrigerator "Perry" is a nod to former Chicago Bears football player William "The Refrigerator" Perry. *Rallo breaks the fourth wall, by calling Roberta and a few others, "ancillary characters". *Attendees of Perry's funeral: **Rallo Tubbs **Roberta Tubbs **Kendra Krinklesac **Walt **Julius **Murray **Cecelia Moreno **Mayor Larry Box **Daisy's Unnamed Brother *Junior sings the beginning of "Amazing Grace", when giving Perry his eulogy. *Kendra tells Junior that no one should have to bury their fridge, a take on the famous saying, "No one should have to bury their child." *Cleveland has a Cars 2 trapper keeper. *''Error:'' Holt was apparently able to take his shirt off, while both of his hands were massaging Cleveland. *Kendra goes to the garage, when she needs to take a crap. Lester mentions that a week before the episode's events, he finally convinced her to close the garage door, while doing so. This was an advantage for everybody in the neighborhood. *This episode marks Cleveland and Donna's third wedding in the overall series. The first was in the pilot episode, and the second was in "Terry Unmarried". *Attendees of Cleveland and Donna's third wedding: **Dee Dee Tubbs **Ernie Krinklesac **Choni Moreno **Cecelia Moreno **Yvette **Gus **Lester Krinklesac **Arch **Daisy's Unnamed Brother **Murray **Principal Farquhar **Lloyd Waterman **LeVar Brown **Evelyn Brown **Arianna the Bear **Terry Kimple **Paul Kimple *Tim gave Donna away at the wedding, since she doesn't have a father. *Donna has a Mag Gag at the beginning of the second act. The magazine reads "Boring Celebrity Weekly: Ron Livingston. Still on top." with a live action photograph of Ron Livingston. *Cleveland says Gus is a good dancer. *Junior breaks the fourth wall, when poor weather is occurring inside the house. As Junior is blown away by the indoor wind, he points out that illogical stuff like this can happen in cartoons. *Dr. Nerse's name is a pun on the words "Doctor" and "Nurse". *Cleveland calls Donna's one-upping him in therapy a "Slaughter Rule", which is a baseball term, for when the losing team is allowed to end the game, if the opposing team is drastically beating them, in order to spare them from further humiliation. This acknowledges Cleveland's interest in baseball. *Dr. Nerse "notes" that Cleveland's father never supported his inner-child. *Donna mentions having a niece. *Donna believes that Jesus Christ is a soccer fan. *Cleveland sucks on Dr. Nerse's (his psychologist's) finger, the way a baby would on his mother's breast. This is a reference to Sigmund Freud's theory of an "oral fixation". *Cleveland and Lester break the fourth wall, when Cleveland berates him for using The Cleveland Show's platform to spread his homophobic idealism. *At the end of the episode, Cleveland breaks the fourth wall, when he gives the audience a faux-PSA on the worthlessness of marriage counseling, and then wishing them a Happy Valentine's Day. Category:Valentine's Day Category:Episodes Category:Originally aired on FOX Category:2013 releases Category:20th Century Fox